A Dingo From Another World
by prof.ganki.gaming
Summary: When a Soldier died During a Standoff between United Nations Peacekeeping Forces and Pro-War Rebels, he was moved to another world as a Dingo. How the Public of Zootopia reacted to an Australian Soldier? What will be the Consequences? And how Roman will adapt to Society, ruled by Animals? (Rated M for Violence and Coarse Language) (Original Character) (Judy & Nick Pairing)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Timeline & Original Character Profile**

 **Hello and Welcome to my first fan fiction. I may be new here, but feel free to support my work. Also, I do not own Zootopia or any means necessary. The movie was only original to its owners of their work. Also, I could need some help with this from pronunciation and fixing grammar. Support will be thankful.**

 **Well, let's get this fan fiction a 'back story'. Or I mean, a Timeline leading up to** _ **A Dingo From Another World**_ **.**

March 14th—18th 2017: Impeachment of President of United States (Donald Trump) and Immediate Inauguration of Hillary Clinton.

20th March 2017: Attempted North Korean Nuclear Strike on United States. However, it detonated within 200km of the Economic Zone of the US which the US Government and United Nations imposed very strict sanctions on the North Korean Government.

24th March 2017: Coup D'etat of Indonesia. Joko Widodo arrested and Wiranto made President and Set up the "National Council of the Indonesian State Committee on National Rebuilding".

27th — 29th March 2017: Stand-off in Papua New Guinea – INDONESIAN Border.

2nd April 2017: Indonesia made Claims on East Timor and PNG as well as Christmas and Cocos Islands. The UN denied the claims from Indonesia.

4th April 2017: Terrorist Attack in Brisbane – 28 dead, 83 injured. Unknowingly conducted by the Indonesian Military.

5th April 2017: Indonesian Armed Forces begins a rapid build-up on it military, numbered to around 300k—400k.

14th April 2017: President Hillary Clinton send the 3rd Pacific Fleet to the Coral Sea in response to Indonesian 'threats'.

3rd May 2017: With no negotiations, Indonesian Military send 5 amphibious troops to Christmas, Cocos, and East Timor just 12 hours before the President of Indonesia declared war. 1432hrs – Invasion Starts as 2 Amphibious Troops landed in Christmas and Cocos Islands with very little to no resistance. In East Timor, Light Resistance as Indonesian troops cross the Indonesian-East Timor Border. 1627Hrs—President Wiranto announced that Indonesia have declared war on Australia, East Timor, New Zealand, and Papua New Guinea with a 'reason': Joint-Australian/American Air Strikes on Jakarta.

5th May 2017: East Timor Collapsed. The Australian Government given Indonesia 5 days to withdraw. Also, President of United States 'Hillary Clinton' announced another Pacific Fleet will be sent to Queensland due to the Invasion of PNG and East Timor.

9th May 2017: President Wiranto declared that Indonesia will not follow the demands from Australia and the United States of America, calling it 'a propaganda from the United Nations'. Afterwords, a Strike Force of Indonesian Air Force Fighters have begun Air Raids on Darwin, causing major damage to the city and the Australian/American Troops stationed there.

10th May 2017: Deadline – Australian Government announced that the resolution of the 'Declaration of War on Indonesia' have been approved and announced that Australia and it's Allies have declared war on Indonesia due to the invasion on the 3rd of May. Which followed is a massive air raid on West Papua, causing an Indonesian Air Force Base been severely damaged and out of operation.

12th - 24th May 2017: A Joint PNG/Australian/American invasion of West Papua which caused a joint Coalition Victory and the entire West Papua been occupied.

26th - 29th May 2017: Liberation of Christmas Island and Cocos Islands which ended in an Australian/American Victory and both Christmas and Cocos Islands have been returned to Australia.

3rd - 24th June 2017: Joint Australian/New Zealand/East Timor Resistance/PNG/American/NATO liberation of East Timor began as 2 Canberra Class breached on Indonesian occupied East Timor which resulted in a joint NATO/Australian victory and East Timor have been liberated and occupied the surrounding Indonesian areas near East Timor.

2nd - 5th July 2017: A Joint Australian/NATO Invasion of Jakarta which it's main target is the Indonesian Government and President Wiranto. The Operation proved to be a success as Wiranto and the Majority of the Indonesian Government have been captured and begins talks on a peace treaty.

8th July 2017: President Wiranto announced to the Nation of Indonesia that the Central Government have been arrested or killed and he announced that the 'Indonesian State' have surrendered to Australia, NATO, and it's Allies.

10th July 2017: Treaty of Auckland – 1. Indonesia will remove all of its claims that were set up on the 2nd April 2017. 2. West Papua ownership will be given to Papua New Guinea. 3. Indonesia must recognise the independence of East Timor as well as give the rest of the land bordering East Timor to the United Nations until that land will be given to East Timor on a later date. 4. The "National Council of the Indonesian State Committee on National Rebuilding" will be abolished and removed from power. Moreover, President Wiranto will still remain from power until the 3rd August Indonesian Elections and will be under supervision from the United Nations and NATO.

Of the 376,284 Regulars and 143,425 reserves on the Indonesian Military served in the war, around 83,246 were killed, 183,084 were injured and 12,354 were made prisoner of war. Of the 93,543 and 48,234 Reserves served in the war, around 1,453 were killed, 5,527 were injured, and 84 were prisoner of war. Around 147,182 were killed in the war (Including East Timor Defence Force and East Timor Resistance), 240,659 were injured, and 98,609 were prisoner of war. The Indonesian War of Oceania was one of the bloodiest wars since Vietnam and Gulf War ( **Sorry to Trigger a 'minority' of readers because of this** ) and it last from 3rd May to 8th July 2017. However, the war is technically continued inside Indonesia as Russia silently backed the Wiranto's Coup and the Armed Rebels which forced Indonesia and NATO (Including Australia) to deploy peacekeeping forces to end insurgency in Indonesia.

 **Well, the story takes place just more than two months after the Treaty of Auckland as Insurgency from the remains of the Indonesian State struggled to remove the re-elected President Joko Widodo and tried to get revenge on NATO and Australia from their loss on the Indonesian War of Oceania.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the Character I am making.**

 **Name** : Roman Ravenshoe

 **Excusing Rank** : Lieutenant

 **Nationality** : Australian/Russian

 **Place of Birth** : Innisfail, Queensland, Australia

 **D.O.B** : 11th July 1994 (23 Years Age)

 **Gender** : Male

 **Weapons of Choice** : EF88 Austeyr with M203PI Grenade Launcher Module, USP, Remington Model 870, MP5, F1 fragmentation grenade, Maximi, AW50F, M9 Bayonet.

 **Uniform of Choice** : Australian Black Multicam Military Special Forces Uniform

 **Utility of Choice** : Hawkei PMV in Australian Multicam Markings

 **History** : Born during a Category 4 Tropical Cyclone 'Roman', Roman enjoys a great time of his life. However, it came silently to an end when his farther was seriously injured in the 2002 Bali Bombings. Thankfully, his father survived and came back home. During the aftermath of Cyclone Larry, Roman was inspired by the Australian Defence Force for their efforts in the clean up. He joined the Army Cadets at the age of 14 in 2008 and was endorsed by his Commanding Officer to join the Australian Special Air Service Regiment in 2012. He spent 3 years of training and he was in combat in Iraq in 2016.

Due to the Indonesian State declared war on Australia on the 10th March, he and his Squad was deployed to Christmas Island where his love interest was fighting among side with him and occasionally helping each other on retaking Christmas Island and Liberating East Timor.

During an Operation in Jakarta, he and his love interest chased Wiranto to his Presidential Home. During the chase, his love interest was shot in the leg and told Roman to keep chasing him without her and knew that relationships will slow down progress, he agrees and catches Wiranto and cabled tied the President to his bed.

Roman have become a National Hero as well as his love interest. The war is over on the 8th July 2017 where Wiranto was broadcasting his speech of surrender in Brisbane alongside Roman and his 'girlfriend'.

But the war is not really over. Some Indonesian soldiers were angered when their country surrendered to the weakest. They conducted guerilla warfare on a new reorganised Indonesian Military and NATO Peacekeeping forces. Roman's Squad was in Jakarta with the re-elected President Joko Widodo for defence purposes and anti-terrorism unit for Jakarta.

 **Well, I did my best on this chapter. Now it's your turn to give feedback on this chapter. Also, the real reason why Indonesia declared war on Australia is because of the Independence of East Timor and Papua New Guinea. Well, better stay tuned for the first chapter soon. Depends on me build all of this.**

 **Till then.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Another Chance**

 **Hello and Welcome Back to A Dingo From Another World. This is the first 'real' chapter for me so I can be able to do this with or without a hitch. Can this fan fiction rated an M? I really don't know. So please help me on achieving this rank.**

 **Well, let's enjoy this 'fan fiction'. Also, I better put on the Date and Time as well as location to be honest. Just to let you know the location and the time. Well, enjoy. If anyone of you find any errors, please let me know. Anyway, enjoy the fan fiction.**

 _14_ _th_ _September 2017_

 _1323hrs_

 _Plaza Indonesia_

 _Jakarta, Indonesia_

Roman Ravenshoe, one of the SASR operators is patrolling the shopping mall after people sighted a Rebel holding a M16. His friends were also in other parts of the mall, scouting the place and defending it from the pro-war rebels.

Roman picked up his radio and hold it onto his right ear. He was thinking about scouting the second floor to find the rebel. He clicked the button on the radio and communicate with his Radio Operator.

"Commander. The first floor is clear. We unable to find one of them. Request to scout the Second Floor? Over?" Roman said.

"10-4, copy. You're are now able to scout one floor up. Stay alert. I got a bad feeling about this." Commander said.

"Copy that. We keep an eye out for potential movements. Over and out." Roman said. Unknowingly, one of the other Rebels holds the Marksman Rifle, aiming at Roman and his Unit.

"Sir! Rebel on Second Floor! Take Cover!" One of his man said.

However, it was too late. The Rebel fired a single shot on Roman's Right Shoulder, flinched backwards and knocked back. Roman's men dragged Roman to a nearby store while blood is dripping out slowly.

"Crap! Hang on, Roman! You going to be all right." Leader said.

"I know! Send a doc over to our location. You three! Focus on firing on the attackers." Roman said as three of his men moves out of the store, throw a flash grenade and fire upon the attackers.

Roman, meanwhile, draw his pistol and attempting to stand up on his two legs.

"Sir! Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Roman said.

"I fucking know. But our soldiers will take first priority in any situation. You know that, First Lieutenant?" Leader said sarcastically.

"Not really, sir." Roman said.

"Well, crap. You can really learn it when you lead your own someday. Now, let's take them out! Miles!" Leader said.

"Sir?" Miles said.

"If you got an anti-tank launcher, use it. IF! If command will authorize this engagement…" Roman said before been cut off by the sound of a tank roaring through.

"SHIT! TANK!" One of his man said.

"Dang! You are authorize to use the launcher! In fact. I got a plan! There is a single support beam on top of that walkway. If you launch a round from the launcher, it will collapse on top of the tank, also killing those with it. You have to aim carefully." Leader said as Miles take out his Anti-tank Launcher.

"Throwing a smoke grenade. Launch a single round onto that tank. Cover me!" Miles said.

Miles attempted to aim his anti-tank launcher at the beam but as he was about to fire, Militias from above fire upon Miles, missed the beam, and fallen down, mortally wounded.

" _Crap! Miles don't stand a chance. I better save all of us. For my country. For my friends. And especially, for my 'Girlfriend'._ Roman thought as he ignored the pain in his right arm and plunge himself to Miles's corpse.

Roman grabs Miles's anti-tank launcher, load it up with a single round, and blindly fire it at the beam, causing a chain reaction which makes the platform fall on top of the tank.

Roman does not give up. He ran to the side of the tank with a F1 grenade, climb on top of it, opens the hatch and toss the armed grenade inside.

" _This is for all of us!_ _T_ _hat's for my 'Girlfriend'! You will never throw it away!"_ Roman thought as he forcibly cover the gap of the hatch of the tank with nothing but himself.

"Stay back!" Roman yelled, but it's too late.

By the time Roman finished yelling, the grenade exploded inside the tank, sending shrapnel flying throughout the tank, and even piercing Roman.

One of the shrapnel flew to one of the rocket ammunition deposit, triggering an explosion inside the tank, causing it to explode and send Roman flying towards a wall.

 **Roman's POV**

Well, I said never throw it away, but in fact, throwing me to a nearby wall is serious. I don't feel everything after I made contact with the wall. Everything is so numb.

"ROMAN!" my leader yelled in destress. I barely hear anything other than words from my leader. Well, it's difficult to hear him.

"No, no! Get a paramedic here! He's losing us!" leader said as he put his fingers onto my right arm, trying to feel a pulse. To be honest, my eyes were closing up uncontrollably.

"Don't lose us, Roman! You gonna be…" My leader said before my eyes completely shut.

"Oh fuck! Someone give Roman some f-ing CPR! We're lost him!" Leader said

"Look, he's gone. We have to leave him, sir." One of the soldiers said.

*Sigh* "Ok. May Roman Rest Completely. He is a brave man on the battlefield. Lest We Forget." My leader said as he lay me down on the floor. I'm cried myself as I have died just shy of age 23.

Though, I only saw darkness, the footsteps of my unit were instant silences after the last words of my leader said to me. Wait! I saw a single dot coming closer to me. I somewhat moved towards it. Then, the dot expanded like a flashbang. What a start of the afterlife.

 _14_ _th_ _September 2017_

 _1327hrs_

 _Unknown Place_

 _Unknown Nation_

Hang on. Not really. I only hear chirping from the birds and cars traveling on the busy streets yards away.

I awake myself as if I was sleeping on a tree. I stand myself up and open my eyes. What's surprise me that I was not in Jakarta at all. In fact, I remember this place from a movie.

Wait! Am I been awake in Zootopia?

 _Savannah Park_

 _Zootopia, Republic of Animalia_

Well, at least I'm still got my stuff from Jakarta here along with my EF-88. What a relief. I still got my Samsung S8 on me. Better turn on the phone and check the contacts. Surprisingly, they there but they were unable to be called.

"I'm sorry. Due to unknown circumstances, you are unable to call that number possibly due to power outages or loss of connection. Please try again later." The built in AI Text To Speech Program said. Fuck! Unable to call someone. Well, better check the internet, and surprisingly, it worked. Well, mostly. I unable to type down anything on the web browser. (As in unable to talk to anyone) Everything is thankfully online. Youtube, Twitter, Google, and other stuff that were still usable. Looks like I unable to get bore for a long time.

I spotted a zebra walking along a walkway in the nearby street. I quickly hide myself as the zebra continues walking down the path.

" _If they spot me, the ZPD will be notified and they might arrest me and I'll may serve more than 4 years in jail. Better hide my guns."_ Roman thought. I better put my guns in my bag to avoid panic. Better not scare the ZPD all day long. I kept my M9 Bayonet on my side as it was hard to be detected by metal detectors. At least it was concealed.

I also hid my USP in the gun holder that's looks like a computer case. At least I put it in safety mode. Same as my Bayonet, it was impossible for my pistol to be detected.

I also decided to dismantle my EF-88. Better keep it in safety mode before dismantlement. I dismantle the barrel and the stocks. I also dismantle the M203PI Module. At least the entire gun is dismantled now that I'm safe.

I felt a vibration on my right pocket. I pick up my phone as it said 1:30pm and a message put in coordinates to ZPD's HQ. However, I felt a lot hairy throughout my body. I made my way to a nearby waterhole.

As I was about to get out my canteen bottle, I somewhat saw a Dingo in Black Multicam clothing. _"If that Dingo was me, I better smack my-fucking-self." I thought._ In fact, I raise my right arm, so do as that dingo. I raise my arms in front of myself, same exact thing. _"Well fuck! Am I a fucking DINGO!?"_ Roman thought.

I removed my right glove which revealed to be a hand of a dingo. I fell downwards and lightly cried to myself. Why am I been killed for my country? Well, I better get some help. I check my wallet and surprisingly, my credit card's have ZOO instead of ANZ and the background have a zebra markings. Also, I have around 4,000 'Animalian' Dollars? Alongside, there are Australian dollars. At least I have further evidence that I came from another world.

"Better make my way to Zootopia. I hope there will be some help." I said to myself as I make my way towards the Savannah Centeral.

 **Leave a review and if you spotte** **d** **any errors that I'm make, please contact me. Thank you, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Navigating the Streets**

 **Well hello and Welcome back to 'A Dingo From Another World'.**

 **If anyone find any errors that I overlooked, please leave a review. If you like this, leave a review. I know, it like those youtubers begging for 'likes' for their videos. Well anyway. Enjoy the fan fiction.**

 _14_ _th_ _September 2017_

 _1332hrs_

 _Savannah Central_

 _Zootopia, Republic of Animalia_

 **Roman's POV**

Well. They say that Zootopia was populated with Animals, well they were right. There were mammals like Pandas, Sheep, Wolfs, Jaguars, and others that I think off. I walk to a pedestrian crossing as me and other animals were waiting for the lights to go green.

I thought they were trying to report to the police, but they don't. Do they have a military force in Animalia? I made my way to a flea market where there was people selling fruit, fish, chicken, and 'repellent'.

" _Great! Smell's so bad that makes any wolf numb in a 5 mile radius."_ I thought as I quickly move through the pathway.

I came across a superstore called 'Moles' (Zootopian version of Coles). Well, they really copied Australian stores as well, and made it into their own versions of it. Although, I got enough food and water for 3 days, I better ignore going inside. I walk away from the store and walk to the police station.

I made my way to Precinct 1, the headquarters of Zootopian Police Department (one of the founding departments of the Animalian Federal Police since 1994) but I encountered a person that I really need to stay the fuck out of. And that is no other than:

Chief Bogo.

" _Fuck my life! That buffalo fuck might give me one last fucking look at me, and it's the rest of the life at prison. Better stay the f away from him. Or even keep a neutral relationship. Either way, best to stay away from the police station."_ Roman thought.

I move myself away as Bogo saw me. But instead of investigate me, he instead don't do about it. At least I'm mostly safe for now.

As I in the clear, I checked my phone and I found a separate Application called 'ZOO goMoney' (Zootopia's version of ANZ goMoney) and open it. I am surprise that my account was activated the exact day when I was 'born' into this world, and have 174,350 Animalian dollars on the account.

How in the world do I get that much? I've better need some explanation to do. But for now, I better live with it.

I've walk to a nearby park and man, this is beautiful than the 'Indonesian War'. I walk over to a nearby tree and sit down. I was thinking of my friends in Jakarta. As well as my 'girlfriend' in Brisbane. If she knows that I'm dead, she will be devastated. Better ignore worries. I stand myself up and walk to a nearby pond.

As I was getting closer, I felt some sharp pain on my right arm. My ears were intensely ringing once the pain started to kick in. I barely hear laughter behind me, near a bush.

"Wolfy! Wolfy! Wolfy! You are a fucking disgrace to the 'Prey'! Now leave this place before we send you to the 'wild'!" he said, behind a bush.

"Well! If you're scared, just come out!" I said.

Unknown to me, I suddenly heard someone run towards me and before I react, I was been hit by a bat, knocking me out nearly cold.

Fuck me. Can this day get a lot worse?

 _14_ _th_ _September 2017_

 _1756hrs_

 _Unknown Location_

 _Zootopia, Republic of Animalia_

As I opened my eyes, everything is dark. In fact, I was in the back of the car still. Over or nearly 4 hours, they were still driving. Well, my fucking hands were tied. In hope to call for help, I better grab my bayonet. I open my knife case and surprise, the bayonet is still there.

I carefully grab the knife and flip it blade side downwards. After I flip it, I started cutting the tie fast. I kept myself calm as the kidnappers were driving somewhere. After 40 seconds, I freed myself from the restraints.

First things of business, call help. Well, I was feeling for a phone where I find it on my left pocket. The phone was not damaged thankfully from the rock throw from that same guy. I put my phone to silent as I begin to call for help.

Strangely, the emergency response number is 000, the same number for emergency use in Australia. I call it regardless, and a selection of Police, Fire, or Paramedic appeared. However, I have to be careful. I don't know if any animals in the car can hear me calling the cops. Well, I better take a risk.

"Zootopian Police Department. State your Emergency." the operator said.

"I got kidnapped. And I don't know where I headed. Please send someone!" I said, scared.

"Ok. Calm down. Do you know the car?" operator said.

"I don't know! I was knocked out cold before they put me inside the car." I said.

"You will be alright. We're tracking you. Sending a special unit over. Please disconnect the phone immediately. If the kidnappers have any weaknesses, use it as an exploit." operator said.

"Ok! I'll try!" I said before hanging up.

Well, the car was slowing down to a complete stop as 4 car doors opened as the prey supremacists get out. I unable to describe them talking. Fuck! I'm really going to be killed, or worse!

As one of them opens the back, I jumped out and disarmed the first person I saw, a hippo.

I use all the training from the SASR to help me escape, but a Zebra hit me from behind. I hear laughter from the group as they were wearing white clothing. Are they from a white supremacist group?

"Now that's what I called the 'cyka special' bitch!" Russian zebra said as he kicked me.

"Fucking wolf! That wolfy must return to the wild!" African-American hippo said.

"I'm a, fucking, dingo!" I yelled.

A ram, who is responsible of hitting the back of my head with a bat, throw my military bag near me.

"Send him back!" the ram said as two animals grab me in the arms and push me to the ground.

"For fuck sake! What are you going to use me for?" I said as a panda fill a needle with some sort of dark blue substance. WAIT! You kidding? Nighthowlers! I struggle to escape as a zebra lift my right arm sleeve as the panda get closer. I was trying to kick the zebra but he also punched my jaw. Thankfully it's was not broken, bitch.

He aim at my arm and pulled the trigger, firing the needle onto my right arm.

"FUCK! What do you put with this stuff?" I said while struggling to speak clearly.

"We're done here!" a panda said as those 4 animals walk back to the car and drive off.

Fucking Nighthowlers! I was grabbing the stab point as blood continuously boil throughout my right arm. Soon, I begin to lose control of my mind as the sound of sirens were getting closer.

I reach out for my bag and grab the emergency medical supply. I grab a bandage and apply broad pressure from the fingers of the arm, bandaging upwards as far as I possibly go. Great, better keep that drug's symptoms delayed long enough.

As I continue to bandage my arm, I hear sirens in the distance. I continue the procedure as I bandage the arm with the elbow in a bent position. Thankfully, I lead the tips of my right hand fingers un-bandaged to allow my circulation to be checked.

After bandaging, I reach out for a splint and bind it along the forearm. To prevent further limb movement, I use a sling to keep further movement to a minimum. Though the procedure was for snake bites, I treat it as an injection of the Nighthowler drug. I keep myself still until help arrived. As I see the police car pulled up, I feel my blood boil that the drug quickly go through my blood system and my view was slowly weakened.

However, I was slowly blacking out and I unable to see anyone came out of the car. Before I knew it, I pass out. Now darkness really loves me today, do I agree?

 _Moments Ago_

 **Judy's POV**

Well. If it was a kidnapping, it really was. I and Nick were out patrolling when we got a notification for a kidnapping in Savannah Central Park. Although he was knocked out before he saw the car, we managed to keep tracked of him through his phone signature. Well, we ended up in a construction yard where we parked just a few yards away.

"Nick, they stop driving. We need a plan." I said.

"Judy, I was thinking the same exact thing." Nick said. "There were plenty ways to arrest them and rescue the hostage. First, block all escape routes. Second, scan the car so we can track all of them down later. Or Third…"

"Wait!" I said. "I saw some movement. They getting out! We better hide."

"Just as I thought." Nick said. "Always get out to find, and kill all of the guards. Always a guess."

We hid the car as we move to a nearby bush. Though, I saw around 4 of them. As one of them open the back, I was never surprised for this. A 'wolf' jumped out and punched a hippo. As the 'wolf' attempted to subdue the hippo, a Zebra kicked the wolf up the stomach. As the rest of the 4 Mammals get out of the car, I see that all of them are wearing white. Me and my partner must rescue the 'wolf'!

"Judy!" Nick said as he put his hand in my right shoulder. I feel his hand held firm on my shoulder as I was slightly struggle to move.

"We better help him!" I said "If the 'wolf' gets killed, the situation will worsen."

"I know." Nick said. "But we have to radio HQ about this."

I get out a smart phone and radioed the ZPD Dispatch Command.

"HQ we got a 10-31 at a Construction Yard, located at Corner of Rhino and Rat Streets, requesting 10-78." I said.

"10-4, Copy." The voice from the radio, Clawhauser, said. "Stay out of site. Nearby Assistance is ETA 4 Minutes."

As I peek out of cover, I saw a panda hold some sort of a revolver. I quickly duck behind cover and radioed Clawhauser.

"HQ, we got a 10-32 at the same Construction Yard location." I said. "Hostage is still held. Repeat, the Hostage is still been held. We now got a 10-35 here. Request additional support."

"Of… Of cause officer!" Clawhauser said over the radio. "Sending a SWAT Helicopter Team to your location. ETA 12 minutes."

As I put away my phone, a gun shot was herd. I peeked out of cover to see a 'wolf' been shot with a syringe bullet. Hang on! Are those Nighthowlers?

"Not again!" I said. "Are we having enough of those drugs. Do you agree?"

"Of Cause!" Nick said as the car drove off.

Me and Nick got back into the car as we drove closer to the crime scene. As we arrived, the 'wolf' fainted in front of us. We both got out of the car as the 'wolf' was laying down with a splint on his right arm. He was wearing some sort of battle armour with black Multicam Camouflage, a black tactical military helmet on his head.

I reach out for my phone and radioed HQ.

"HQ! We have a 10-33, requesting Ambulance to our location?" I said.

"10-4!" Clawhauser said. "10-52 is requested. ETA 2 and a half minutes."

I check for his heart beat and he was lucky. There were beats still, that's good. I reach out in the emergency Nighthowler Disease Vaccine Syringe and injected onto his left arm. As I pull the Syringe out, I noticed the name on the Uniform. It said 'Ravenshoe'. His fur was golden and a face of a 'wolf'.

As the sound of the sirens in the distance gets louder, we were about to lift him onto a seat when I saw a hoister. Though, I hope the vaccine worked. Some of the tests failed but the vaccine proved successful just a week since the Nighthowler Incident. As I was getting closer, I saw a gun that was all black. Though, I think that he was a soldier, or a military collector. I check the 'wolf's' bag and I saw a dismantled pieces of a gun.

My eyes were widen as I dropped the bag. It was at this point, I better report this back at base. Just before I call HQ, I hear a slight hum coming from the pocket of his right lung. I grabbed some sort of phone and a saw a message.

" _Gather all of Roman's Stuff and put it in Level 2 of Car 16. Don't arrest him. Take him to a quarantine room at the Zootopian Public Hospital and Treatment Centre. Allow Roman to keep his clothes, and even, bring him some fresh ones. 'The General'"_ the message wrote.

Who's this General guy? Who is Roman? I looked at the wolf and I think that he's the answer.

 **What happens next? Find out next time. Leave a review if you like it or even found any errors in spelling or grammar that I overlooked or even some added dialogue and ideas.**

 **Also, I am planning to ask anyone of you to create a cover picture for the fanfiction. Well, Roman in human form is more like NFKRZ in Black Multicam Australian Military Uniform with SASR patch, and the Dingo form which more like an anthropomorphic Dingo with the exact same uniform that I asked. If you make one, can you please post it on imagur and provide a link in your reviews or Private messages. And I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Do I know you?**

 **Well. Welcome Back to 'A Dingo From Another World'. If you want to support this fanfiction, please leave a review and if you found any mistakes or even improve the story, leave a review or even private message me. Also, want a favour for all of you if you want. If you were interested in creating a cover art of the fanfiction, please post it on imagur and provide a link of it on the review or even message me about it. Details:** **Roman in human form is more like NFKRZ in Black Multicam Australian Military Uniform with SASR patch, and the Dingo form which more like an anthropomorphic Dingo with the exact same uniform that I asked.**

 **With that out of the way, Enjoy.**

 _Unknown Date_

 _Unknown Hours_

 _Unknown Location_

 _Unknown Nation_

 **Roman's POV**

Now darkness really loves me today, do I agree? Well fuck yes they are, nearly 4 or 5 fucking hours of me alive, I'm dead again! Or am I? I don't know. I felt pain throughout my body as I see a bright light.

After I was blinded, I see myself holding an AW50F. As I was watching, I see me crouching down and aiming the rifle to a business building. However, I was unaware to see, that I was blinded again.

Afterwards, I saw me get into a driver seat of a Hawkei PMV. Also inside, I saw a Rabbit and a Fox wearing some sort of police uniform. As I continued, I saw my vision began to wash out and morph into a crime scene in some sort of a high-security prison, with bodies filling the halls with blood splattered everywhere.

Soon, everything goes dark as the lighting distorts to a street filled with street lights and neon lighting filled the buildings well as rain fell down heavily. I saw myself running down the street with my EF88 Austeyr by my side. I soon saw myself came to a confrontation with a bunny with black markings on his ears.

"So! This is how it was! Surrender now, Savage!" I saw myself saying these exact words.

"Not, for long." The bunny said as he pressed some sort of a button which opened some sort of a portal to another dimension. I noticed that I was morphed into my 'vision' self as I see a rabbit with ear markings and wearing some sort of Russian Spetsnaz Battle Uniform. I then saw him holding a Makarov Pistol and aim it at me.

"So long! Blyat!" The Spetsnaz Bunny said as he shot a single bullet onto my right shoulder. I was shocked to see that I was unable to move before the shot, but it was too late. I felt pain as I began to fell back on my feet and hit the ground.

However, as I hit the ground, I felt no pain. Everything was now white. What the Fuck is going on? Do I just dream about something?

As I get myself up, I saw a man in his late 40s approached me. He was wearing a Soviet-style Uniform with his Rank Slides, whore around 6-8 medals on his formal uniform, and wearing a Soviet Style Officer hat on him.

"Well, Romanov. You have survived for so long." The man said. "However, you can return completely. Just all if you want to do, is to inject this." He holds out a syringe that the fluid was dark red.

"Wait! Do I know you?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm your father of your Grandad." He said. "Grandad of your father, and a Great-Grandfather of you. I am Bukavitsky Vitomir Yemelyanovich, and you are my Great Grandson, are you?"

Wait, do I know him? I began to remember that my Grandad tell the tales of his Grandfather during the Second World War. Is he telling the truth?

"You… You are?" I said, stumbling for words. It was him! I quickly hugged lightly, that my Great Grandfather hugged back.

"Your mother was so young when I last saw her. Perhaps, at least you return to me." Bukavitsky said.

"But Grandfather? Are you real?" I questioned. "You looked in your late 40s. What happened?"

"Perhaps, 'he' killed me." Bukavirsky said. "Killed by a bullet. Well, if you want to know what happen, Romanov? Here is a tease." He handed out a bullet with blood stains around it. Looks like he is killed.

"So, what happened?" I said.

"Look closely, Romanov." Bukavirsky said. "What do you see?"

As he looked to his right, I saw some sort of VR Headset sitting on the table. I put it on and pressed the button on the controller. The Text reads: 'January 14th 1946'.

1946? More like a beginning of uneasy peace between the United States and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. I saw a person, hidden in the dark as he raised a Pistol at my Grandfather.

"So, there will be uneasy peace for all." The person said as he pulled the trigger, killing my Grandfather that I just saw through his eyes.

I take the headset off and put it on the table. I say Bukavirsky walk to me, maybe to say about something.

"This is how I died." Bukavirsky said. "Though, I unable to talk more about it. I'm sorry."

"Look, Grandfather." I said. "I know about it. Well, most of it. Someone just killed you for no reason. Is there any other way for us to find out the killer?"

"There is no chance." Bukavirsky said. "But we will soon enough. If you want to come back, chant '1946 Bukavirsky' before going to sleep."

"Ok, I will." I said. "Now it's time for me to go back."

"Good luck on your new life, Romanov." Bukavirsky said and saluted to me as I injected the Needle onto my arm which makes everything dark instantly. If this thing works, I will return to reality.

 **Well, if you guys know the drill, Favourite and Review the fanfiction or even give me helpful reviews that I will look forward to in the future. Also, the Mammal puns that every one of you said that I put in youtube instead of furtube. Well, I was leaving that on for a 'surprise'. Well, you know.**

 **Anyway, why do I even stay here slightly longer. Fuck me. Yes, and I saw different people go onto facebook, twitter, or any social media sites to expose me for this. Just to be clear, I'm not quitting. I'm still got 'a lot' of work to do. Well, I'll see you latter.**


End file.
